


Share Your Time!

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, clarke gets a puppy and the boys are jelly, cute puppy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when they boys are jealous of Clarke's newest protector, her puppy?</p><p>---</p><p>A prompt~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Your Time!

Clarke bent down to help the puppy get free from the delinquents trap it had walked into; This was no dog, no good for eating. This was a little, baby puppy. Clarke knew it was weak (was it wrong to be weak? She didn’t know) but she couldn’t bear the thought of one of the rougher teens deciding it was going to be their dinner. She freed him of the trap, hissing as she saw the blood seeping through the young dog’s fur. 

Clarke bit her tongue, trying to keep her cool. Something about seeing young children in pain yanked at her heart strings, and it seemed the statement held true for baby animals as well. Murphy and Bells would make fun of her for her intelligence, she knew. She had never been one to let something go simply because it was cute; Truth be told, though, she was lonely. Even with Bellamy and Murphy...they weren’t emotionally available most of the time, even if physically they were all together. Maybe a little dog would help her work through some of her own thoughts…

Before she knew what she was doing she had picked up the small animal and taken it to the drop ship where she began to tend to it’s cuts, apologizing silently every time the young dog let out a whimper of desperate pain. It sounded so hopeless...She felt terrible as she stitched together the small wound where the hooked trap had dragged in it’s skin. 

She would have to name it, she realised as she washed the blood from her hands in the small basin kept in the drop ship. She thought about washing the puppy in it as well, but decided it wouldn’t be any good for the stitches and would probably make a mess. What would be a good name for a dog, she wondered. On the Ark there had never been any dogs, but she had heard of them in stories. They had been man’s best friend on the ground. 

“Peritas,” she said aloud, remembering the name of Alexander the Great’s trusty hound. “You’ll be Peritas,” she told the little puppy, who had fallen asleep on the makeshift operating table. 

‘Peritas,’ she thought, rolling the name around in her head. It suited the shaggy little dog, soon to be large, she thought. She wondered if he would be a warrior, like his name sake’s master. Soon she pushed the silly thoughts away, laughing at her own flight of fancy as she stepped out of the drop ship, leaving the dog where it slept. There was plenty of work to be done, especially now that she had liberated some poor bastards dinner. 

\----The 100----

Murphy and Bellamy had grown accustomed to Clarke’s new constant companion, even going so far as to make jokes between themselves that they were no longer a threesome but rather a rowdy foursome. 

Peritas (whom the boy’s made ruthless fun of, regarding his classical name) fit right into their strange family. He would hunt alongside Bellamy, or sit and pretend to read as Murphy struggled over old books they had found in various bunkers. There was no question though, that Clarke, was his mistress. He would stay by her side as she slept between her boys, and he was at her side near constantly during his waking hours. If one of the delinquents so much as approached her without giving the proper formalities he would yap at their feet until proper homage was paid (ie clearing of the throat to make the pair aware of their presence). Even Bellamy and Murphy weren’t exempt from the formalities. 

“Clarke, we need to talk about Peritas,” Bellamy said in exasperation as the now full grown dog growled at him as he approached Clarke in their tent. The dog was now as tall as Clarke herself was, and quite the site to behold; It’s majestic form near wolf, but almost lionesque in it’s gradure. Bellamy had grown tired of it’s protective behavior, especially when he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. 

“What about him?” Clarke asked, looking up from the mat she was struggling to weave out of old seat belts from the drop ship. She didn’t seem to notice Peritas problematic behavior, which almost bothered Bellamy more...couldn’t she see that it bothered him? “Bells, are you okay?” She asked, as the silence drew on. 

“Peritas...Clarke, he’s too attached to you. He won’t even let Murphy and I get too close,” Bellamy signed, shrugging his shoulders. He knew it was useless to argue over Peritas. She was almost as attached to the dog as the dog was to her. Bellamy knew he was whining, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Bells, you know I still love you guys, right?” Clarke laughed, getting to her feet and pushing Peritas’ snuffling nose away from her face as she reached for Bellamy’s shoulders to pull him to her in a tight embrace. Peritas sniffed around their legs, barking as Murphy added himself to the mix of arms and legs and brushing kisses. 

“So, we agree you shouldn’t be jealous of the dog?” Clarke giggled as she pulled away from her boys, leveling them with her even, commander gaze. It was a look not to be reckoned with…

“Yes, we agree...but we still want more time with you...without Peritas around,” Murphy laughed, pushing his greasy hair out of his scared face as he winked at Clarke, an almost nasty look playing across his sad eyes. 

“Agreed,” Bellamy chimed, his tone only half joking. He would do away with the dog himself if he had to. 

“Fine,” Clarke laughed, kneeling next to her dog. “Did you hear, Peritas?” she whispered to the canine. “My boys want a break from your presence…” Peritas whined in reply, mewling at her feet as if he had understood her perfectly. 

\-----The 100----

Now Octavia took Peritas hunting whenever the three needed some….personal time.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me~ Please review~


End file.
